The goals for this final year of the grant are to complete various ongoing studies, and to carry out certain studies which are extensions of this ongoing work. First, there are studies on the nature of early word meanings. (A) We will gather data from more children on the nature of early word meanings. Thus far we have found that the earliest words incode object categories, and that these are not objects-in-context. (B) We will complete an elicited production study on action words to obtain further information relevant to our present findings that verbs which encode changes in the state of affairs (e.g., get, put) apply to observed behavior much later than verbs which encode movement patterns (e.g. run, jump). Movies of actions will be presented and children will be asked what the person portrayed is doing. Second, there are studies on conceptual organization and word processing. (C) We will analyze the semantic priming data we have obtained to determine the effects of age and varying the interval between priming and target words. The next study will examine the effects of varying the semantic relatedness of priming and target words. (D) We will examine the effects of semantic relatedness on the duration of spoken words and on the latency to begin speaking in children of different ages.